


Pizza and Video Games

by cortexikid



Series: The Many Musings of Wade Wilson [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompts both standalone one-shots and interconnected to "Say Anything...Except That."</p><p>Prompt: "I'm not used to people talking to me." </p><p>Can be read as a one-shot or as a missing scene from chapter ten of Say Anything...Except That."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Video Games

**Prompt: I'm not used to people talking to me.**

**This can be read as a standalone one-shot or as a missing scene in chapter 10 (Wade's World) of[Say Anything...Except That](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3096005/chapters/7998333).**

**[Yellow Box]**

**{White Box}**

 

“What’s that face for?”

_[Scaring little children]_

 

_{Freddie Kruger cosplay}_

 

“What face?” Wade Wilson asked Peter Parker as he wolfed down his sixth slice of pepperoni and baby spinach pizza in between getting trashed in Mario Kart.

 

Peter waved his hand at the mercenary’s mask, clearly trying to decipher whatever hidden meaning he thought was happening from beneath it.

 

“I—I dunno. Forget it,” he murmured, a wry smile on his face as he (and Luigi) yet again reigned supreme over the karting realm.

 

Thing was, Wade knew exactly what ‘face’ the brunet was talking about. It was the same face he was trying to control ever since he met Peter ‘Face of an Angel’ Parker.

 

It was his ‘why the hell are you putting up with my bullshit’ face.

 

_[That’s a lot of faces]_

_{Is there another word for face?}_

_[*flips through thesaurus* mug? Kisser? Frontispiece?]_

_{That’s the one! So…ever since he met Peter ‘Frontispiece of an Angel’ Parker}_

_[Much better]_

And it was due to the ‘frontispiece’ in uh…front of him at that very moment that caused the next words to come tumbling from his mouth.

 

“I’m just not used to this, is all…” Wade waved a hand around the room, determinedly staring at the TV.

 

“Playing Mario Kart?” Peter asked with a puzzled tone, “but I thought you played it all the—”

 

“People talking to me. I’m not used to…” the merc cleared his throat, a harsh laugh bubbling up his throat, “and I do play Mario Kart all the time. But I guess I better get in more practice if I’m ever gonna beat you, ya wily bastard!”

 

He could feel Peter’s hazel eyes boring a hole into the side of his frontispiece—

 

_{Not sure that is the right word}_

_[Fuck it]_

 

—as he mulled over what he had just admitted. He didn’t know it was about this kid, but it was frighteningly easy to talk to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he hung out with somebody and ate pizza and played video games.

 

_[Have you ever hung out with anybody and ate pizza and played video games?]_

_{With Weasel…once…surely?}_

_[Maybe…but admit it, it was never this fun]_

_{Not remotely}_

 

“Uh…pass me another slice, will ya Parker?” the merc asked, trying to drown out his boxes and the rising fluttery feeling in his chest.

 

“There’s no more pepperoni, will double cheese do?” the brunet asked, holding out the slice for him to take.

 

“Sure,” Wade replied, trying desperately to ignore the spark of electricity that shot up his arm as Peter’s greasy fingers brushed against his.

 

It was going to be a long night…

 

But for once that didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

So these are just some very short snippets of Spideypool conversations and scenes from prompts I've received. Some are connected to my fic ["Say Anything...Except That" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3096005/chapters/6706820)and some aren't. Also posted on Tumblr. If you'd like me to fill a prompt, find me over there at [octoberobserver](http://octoberobserver.tumblr.com).


End file.
